


The Perfect Present

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Breathplay, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve put Natasha's Christmas present to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s ask. Originally posted [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/106441408426/steve-telling-bucky-to-touch-his-body) with great inspiration from [this NSFW art](http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/105257768798/you-know-you-have-a-problem-when-your-files-are).

**Title** : The Perfect Present  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 3232  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : established relationship, light bondage, light D/s, bottom!Steve, fellatio, anal fingering, barebacking, breathplay, endearments, fluff  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Bucky and Steve put Natasha's Christmas present to good use.  
 **A/N** : This was written in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)'s ask. Originally posted [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/106441408426/steve-telling-bucky-to-touch-his-body) with great inspiration from [this NSFW art](http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/105257768798/you-know-you-have-a-problem-when-your-files-are).

“ _Buck_.”

“Shh.”

“ _Bucky_.”

“Shhh.”

“ _Bucky Barnes_.”

“Hush up and let me look at you, jeez,” whispered Bucky, tracing every inch of Steve with his gaze. “Lie back and enjoy Nat’s present,” he said, tugging at one end of the holiday themed Captain America scarf she’d gifted Steve. It wasn’t tied tightly around Steve’s wrists, but tight enough that Steve would have to put a little force behind his movements to free himself. He knew Steve wouldn’t try to, though.

“You’ve _been_ looking, Bucky, come _on_ ,” groaned Steve, hips shifting, cock bobbing against his stomach. Bucky smirked down at him and he narrowed his eyes, kicking one foot into the solid muscle of Bucky’s thigh. 

“That’s not really motivating me to give you what you want, baby doll, but you tried.” Bucky caught Steve’s ankles and pushed Steve’s legs apart, scooting close so his knees brushed Steve’s buttocks. Steve gasped, legs spreading under his guidance.

“ _Bucky_ ,” sighed Steve, lifting his hips and sliding his tongue along his bottom lip. Bucky focused on the drag of his tongue and he traced the shape of his open mouth, tongue lingering at the corner as he cocked an eyebrow. He tugged against the scarf when Bucky leant over him and kissed him, Bucky sucking on his tongue and following the same path over his lips. His dick twitched against his stomach, Bucky’s prick sliding alongside his own as Bucky kissed him near breathless.

Bucky sat back again, loosing his hold of Steve’s ankles and dropping his metal hand around his cock. He stroked, right hand carding through his hair and pulling it back away from his face. Steve watched him. Those pretty eyes blown and dark with need. His cock leaked in his fist, precome slicking the slow tug of his hand, Steve’s chest heaving as Steve watched and whimpered.

Steve swallowed hard and exhaled slowly. Let himself relax, arms going limp above him. His hole clenched; he wanted Bucky’s cock inside him, but he settled for watching. Settled in and cried out, Bucky swearing and shuddering from his moans.

“Fuck yes, Buck, let me see you get yourself off,” he said, jerking his hips. He would play Bucky’s game. Bucky wouldn’t touch him until he begged, moaning and whining for Bucky to touch him, do _something_. No way Bucky would let himself come first either, not with Steve tied up and spread out for him. He bent his legs and let his thighs fall further apart, hitching his hips and letting Bucky see _everything_. “Fuck your fist and come on me. Thaaat’s it, babe.”

“Stevie, holy _shit_ ,” groaned Bucky, squeezing his fingers around the base of his cock, balls already drawing taut. It wasn’t going to be easy, getting Steve to beg. Could touch himself all he wanted, but getting Steve _desperate_ for him was going to be a challenge. He let go of his dick and rubbed his chest, teasing his nipples with his thumbs and pinching. They kept their eyes on one another, Steve clamping his lip between his teeth as Steve reverently followed the path of his hands with his gaze. He mapped the ‘v’ of his hips, Steve’s eyes widening as he dipped his bionic hand between his thighs and cupped his sac, slick touch of metal making him hiss.

“More, Bucky, get your fingers back around that big dick.” Steve almost snorted. Bucky usually dirty talked enough for both of them and hearing that filth spill out of Bucky’s mouth more than did it for him, but hearing it from himself was a little ridiculous. “God, you can barely get your hand around yourself.”

“ _Fuck_.” He had to wrap his hand around his cock again, had to relieve some of that pressure or he’d lose it over Steve’s lewd mouth. “Yeah, sweetheart, you like watching me? Like seeing me touch myself knowing that you can’t?” Bucky kept his strokes slow and firm, down to the base and up to the wet tip, thumb smearing his precome around the crown.

“Look real good, Bucky; could probably come just from watching you.” It was true. That slow burn built low in his belly, preejaculate dripping onto his fluttering abdomen. All from Bucky slowly jacking his cock, Bucky’s soft groans making his hips buck imperceptibly. He was going to give in, didn’t want to miss out on Bucky filling him up, thick cock stretching him open as Bucky jerked him off. But he wriggled his hips, moaning low and long, smirking when Bucky tightened his fingers around his dick.

Bucky gnawed on his lower lip, teasing the tip of his cock with a fingertip and bringing the slick digit to Steve’s mouth. Steve hummed and parted his lips, catching his metal finger on his tongue and sucking off his precome. He rubbed his finger against Steve’s tongue, Steve's cheeks hollowing as he swallowed and sucked harder. “Fuckin’ perfect, baby doll.”

Steve’s balls jerked, stomach tensing. He pulled off of Bucky’s finger and tugged against the scarf around his wrists. “Buck, _touch me_ ,” he groaned, rolling his body and moaning when Bucky pressed flush against him, catching his mouth, left hand curling around his throat. He tipped his head back, Bucky's fingers tightening around his neck as he rocked his hips into Bucky's. “ _Please_ , you gotta touch me.”

Bucky growled into Steve's mouth, grinding between Steve's thighs. He balanced on his right palm, fingertips dimpling the mattress next to Steve's ribs. Steve's throat vibrated under his cybernetic hand, sensors sending tingles up his arm and through his chest. He tipped his head and moaned, Steve biting at his lips, headboard creaking under the shift of Steve's arms. Hands sliding up along Steve's arms, he curled his hands beneath the wrap of the scarf, thumbs rubbing the soft skin of Steve's wrists. He freed his mouth and kissed the corner of Steve's lips. “Doing okay?”

“Yeah, Buck, just _do_ something,” groaned Steve, rubbing against Bucky as Bucky kissed his way down his right arm. Bucky nuzzled his armpit and he laughed, Bucky's nose tickling the sensitive skin. He nudged Bucky's temple with his chin, nipping Bucky's bottom lip when Bucky met his mouth. Hands around his waist, Bucky sucked bruises along his clavicle. Followed the line of his collarbone from one side to the other and then bit the round of his shoulder.

Bucky laughed against Steve's throat, rubbing Steve's sides and following the center of Steve's abdomen with kisses. He sucked a bruise next to Steve's navel, Steve's belly dipping under the press of his mouth and tongue. “What do you want me to do with you, huh?” he asked, leaning over Steve's lap and licking the length of Steve's cock. Steve's hips lifted, cockhead nudging the seam of his mouth. He cocked a brow and parted his lips, suckling at the slick crown. Wrapping his left hand around Steve's dick, he tongued the head, keeping his eyes on Steve's face.

“That's a good start,” said Steve quietly, rolling his hips until Bucky pinned his right arm across his waist. Bucky hummed and teased his frenulum with the tip of his tongue, gentle flicker making his breathing catch. He pushed his face against the inside of his bicep, shivering over the hot fan of his breath. Sinking down to the base, Bucky sucked hard, left hand rolling his balls, fingertips teasing down over his perineum. “Fu- _ck_ , please!” 

Bucky sucked his way back to the tip, fingers sliding down between Steve's cheeks. “That's it, Stevie, you want my fingers don't you?” He rubbed the rim of Steve's hole, Steve's ass flexing around his hand. Steve spread his legs and he grinned up at Steve from between Steve's thighs. “I'd ask you to grab the lube, but...” he teased, kissing Steve's hipbone and then reaching for Steve's nightstand. Steve lifted his leg and he helped Steve hook it over his right shoulder, right leg bent next to his ribs, heel pressed against his lower back. “You ready, baby doll, gonna give you what you want.”

Steve nodded, urging Bucky closer between his legs. Bucky squeezed lube over his metal fingers, gaze riveted to the slide of Bucky's digits against one another before Bucky pressed them between his legs. He keened, hooking his knee tighter over Bucky's shoulder and hitching his hips. “Are you, or are you gonna tease me?”

Smirking, Bucky pushed two fingers into Steve's body. Steve cursed and lifted his hips higher, taking his fingers down to the joint. “Jesus, Steve,” he whispered, knew Steve could handle the stretch, but Steve's eagerness always made him breathless. He pushed his digits in and out, right hand smoothing up and down Steve's left thigh, soft fuzz tickling his palm. Held Steve's leg against his chest as he stretched Steve with his fingers.

“ _Mm_ , right there, Buck, _holy shit_.” Steve curled one hand around his restraint, squeezing the scarf and using the leverage to ride Bucky's fingers. He gasped when Bucky crooked his fingers, metal smoothly sliding over his prostate. Bucky kept at it, rubbing that spot with his fingertips and petting his thigh with his other hand. Let go of his leg to squeeze more lube over his bionic fingers.

He pushed a third finger into Steve, Steve's knee curving around his neck. Bucky turned and pressed a kiss to the underside of Steve's leg, massaging Steve's prostate until Steve whined his name. Focused on the clench of Steve's hole around his fingers and pulled more of those breathless moans out of Steve.

Steve pushed his face into his bicep again, brow furrowing as he scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. Had expected Bucky to keep teasing even after he'd given in and begged. But Bucky curled three thick fingers inside him, cock jerking with every rub of Bucky's fingertips over the firmness there, Bucky's whispered praise making his balls tighten.

“Look at you, sweetheart, _god_ ,” said Bucky quietly, licking his lips and dropping his right hand around Steve's cock. He stroked Steve twice, Steve squirming against him.

“Bucky, _fuck me_ ,” groaned Steve, shifting the scarf up and down the slat of the headboard Bucky'd tied him to. 

“Think I should?” asked Bucky, tipping his head and raising an eyebrow. He spread his fingers apart, bringing them together and apart again, working them in and out of Steve. “I think I should make you wait a little longer for giving me lip.”

“Don't you _dare_ ,” hissed Steve, lifting his head and glaring at Bucky. Bucky squeezed his dick and lightly rubbed his prostate, tease of Bucky's fingertips and the firm stroke of his fist making him drop his head back between his shoulders. “ _Bucky_.”

“You'll get fucked on my say so, punk.” Steve huffed and Bucky laughed, pushing Steve's thigh against Steve's chest as he leant over Steve and kissed him. He twisted his wrist one more time, swallowing Steve's sharp gasp and freeing his fingers. “ _Now_ I'll fuck you.”

“How selfless of you,” muttered Steve, pushing against Bucky's chest with his thigh until his ass was in Bucky's lap. Bucky spread the excess lube along his cock and then circled his hole with his cockhead. “ _Please_ , Bucky, how many times do I gotta beg? Bucky, _please_ , oh _please_ fill me with your thick cock,” he laughed, headboard slat squeaking when he shifted his arms.

“Thick cock s'right,” muttered Bucky, shifting Steve's knee over his shoulder and folding his fingers around Steve's thigh as he pushed into the tight heat of Steve's body. Steve groaned, pushing his hips up and huffing a strained laugh when his hipbones pressed against Steve's firm cheeks. He rubbed Steve's thigh, letting Steve catch his breath. Steve's breathing evened and Steve clenched around his cock. “ _Steve_.”

Humming, Steve rolled his pelvis, dick smacking his abdomen as he fucked himself on Bucky's length. Bucky's fingers tightened over his thigh, skin whitening under the pressure of Bucky's fingertips. He rocked his hips, heel digging into Bucky's back. “ _Buck_ ,” he gasped, tipping his head, Bucky's metal hand around his throat making him keen. “ _More_.”

Bucky angled his head toward his shoulder, waiting for Steve's nod and then squeezing Steve's throat, thumb riding the wild bob of Steve's Adam's apple. He sat up straighter, lap cradling the sweet curve of Steve's ass. Steve moaned under the tight clench of his hand, cock dripping when he dug his thumb into the flutter of Steve's pulse. Bucking against him, Steve tugged gently against his bond, wrists a little pink under the soft rub of the scarf.

“Yeah, baby doll, wanna get your hands on me, don't you? Can't with you all tied up just for me, though can you? Gotta lie back and let me do whatever I want with you,” said Bucky, grinning and clamping his fingers around Steve's throat, loosening his grip only when Steve swallowed twice and Steve's breathing stuttered. He pet Steve's neck, thumbing the strong line of Steve's jaw. “You're fuckin' beautiful, you know that? Look so goddamn lovely all spread out like this, Stevie.”

“Bucky,” said Steve, hiding his face against his shoulder, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Bucky pressed another kiss to the underside of his knee. “C'mon, you've got me like this, how about you do something about it?”

“Thank god for you, 'cuz I wouldn't have thought of that on my own,” said Bucky, brushing Steve's Adam's apple with his thumb and grinding into Steve.

“Shut up— _ahh_.” Steve moaned, fingers scrabbling at the scarf, nails scraping over the soft, thick fabric as Bucky fucked him, cockhead riding over his prostate. He curled his right leg around Bucky's waist, heel digging into the flex of Bucky's ass. His cock was hard against his stomach, Bucky's thrusts making it slap wetly beneath his navel. Without having his hands on Bucky, he focused on everything Bucky made him feel: the hot stretch of Bucky in his ass, the tender drag of Bucky's right hand up and down his thigh, the wicked grasp of Bucky's metal hand around his throat. Every single thing made his breathing quicken and precome well at the slit of his dick.

“Relax, doll, I'm gonna take care of you,” said Bucky, grinning down at Steve and patting Steve's thigh. He held Steve's leg against his chest, Steve doing his best to rock into his thrusts with only his shoulders keeping him on the mattress. Steve's thigh tensed under his flesh palm, throat fluttering under his other hand. Nodding, Steve caught his bottom lip between his teeth, Steve's gaze focused intently on his face.

Bucky winked at him and he laughed, dropping his head between his arms and squeezing Bucky with his legs. “Then do it, Buck, come on,” said Steve, lifting his head into the weight of Bucky's cybernetic hand, eyes falling closed when Bucky squeezed. Bucky rocked his hips, slow, deep grind in, withdrawal mirroring the pace until only Bucky's cockhead kept him open. “ _Christ_ , you know exactly how I love it.”

“Not the first time I'm takin' care of you, Stevie.”

Steve rolled his eyes and then let them fall closed, relishing the perfect slide of Bucky's cock, the tight curl of Bucky's fingers around his neck. He groaned, rumble echoing back through his body under the pressure of Bucky's hand. Bucky tightened his grip, head tipping further back as air squeezed past the compression of his throat. It took great strength to cut off his breathing, and Bucky toed that line, cough building in his chest, gaze a little hazy around the edges. Then Bucky loosened his hold, caressing his bruising throat as his face flushed and his brain got the oxygen it needed. He shivered, sucking in small breaths and swallowing around the lessening ache in his throat.

“Fuck, Steve, can't believe you want me to do this to you,” said Bucky, stroking Steve's neck and slowly tightening his fingers when Steve bared his neck. “Can't believe you'll let me hold your very existence in the palm of my hand.”

“I'll always trust you, Buck,” said Steve, breathing carefully and catching Bucky's eyes. Bucky groaned and they leant toward one another, mouths meeting wetly midway, teeth and panting breaths. Bucky fucked him harder, thrusts jarring him up the bed. He pulled against the scarf, wanted to wrap his arms around Bucky, rake his nails down Bucky's shoulder blades. Get Bucky shivering under his hands.

Bucky let go of Steve's throat and dragged his fingers through the mess of Steve's hair. Reached further and held Steve's wrists with his metal hand. Near bent Steve in half as he rocked into Steve, impending climax tightening his nipples, cock aching in the wonderful clench of Steve's hole.

“ _Buck_ , I'm gonna come—I _need—nnh_.” Steve tipped his head, Bucky kissing his neck and then squeezing his throat. Bucky watched the rise and fall of his chest, hips following the rhythm of his breaths. Bucky's hand tightened around his neck, his eyes closing and mouth falling open. He choked out Bucky's name and came, Bucky's fingers finding his other thigh as he rode the waves of his orgasm. His belly clenched under the fat splatters of his release, dick twitching as Bucky kept rocking into him, cockhead riding over his prostate, soft keens spilling past his open mouth.

“ _Je_ sus, doll, so fuckin' pretty coming for me,” groaned Bucky, pressing his palms either side of Steve's waist and rutting into Steve, Steve's breathless encouragement making him grunt and come. He circled his hips, letting Steve's legs fall around him, inhaling shakily and rubbing his cheek against his right shoulder. Steve moaned when he pulled out. Frowned at him and threw his arms around his neck after he untied Steve's wrists.

He let Steve push him onto his back. Wrapped his arms around Steve and stroked the line of Steve's spine with his fingers. “You okay?” He leant back as far as he could and held Steve's hands, rubbing the pinked skin of Steve's wrists. “How's your neck?”

Steve tipped his head and let Bucky examine him, Bucky's eyes darkening as Bucky looked over his lightly bruised throat. He shrugged. “Little tender, but I feel real good, Buck,” he sighed, letting Bucky tip him onto his back again and continue to check him over. “Are _you_ okay?” he asked, cupping Bucky's jaw and dragging his thumb along his cheekbone.

Bucky nodded and kissed each smudge of his fingerprints along Steve's throat. “Yeah, Steve, m'great,” he said, curling up against Steve's side and petting Steve's hair.

“You said you'd take care of me, Buck, and you did,” said Steve, kissing Bucky's forehead and chuckling when Bucky buried his face against his neck. “Thanks.”

“My purpose in life,” sighed Bucky, lazily saluting Steve and receiving a smack to the chest for his efforts. He grinned and caught the scarf between his toes, bringing it up toward them and draping it over Steve's neck. “You might actually need to properly use this after what I did to you.”

Steve rolled his eyes but wound the soft scarf around his throat, grinning at Bucky, “It looks like Nat picked the perfect present after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
